Kate's Proposal
by Sheffield93
Summary: Kate proposes to Castle after Still 5x21. Involves cake.


Tumblr Prompt: Still AU, Kate proposes.

Disclaimer: Just no.

Thank you for the reviews on my other stories, I'd reply if I could but at the moment I'm on an internship working ten to twelve hour days with little to no internet where I'm staying.

* * *

"Castle. Thank you for staying with me."

"Always."

Yes, always, it was the first time that their word had said the wake of such drastic circumstances for a while. Standing on the bomb she had had lots of thoughts whizzing through her head, memories of the things she was able to experience and sadness of those she wouldn't; the first ones being marrying Castle and having a child with Castle.

She wanted Castle to be her always, her husband, the father of her children and so much more. They hadn't talked much about their long term future further to the fact that they were happy. She had always been one to run from commitment whereas Castle, although not the complete opposite, always tried to do the right thing at the right time. She was ninety nine per cent sure that he would yes, the worst that could happen would be that he would say no, he wouldn't break up with her over it though.

Just where to do it or even how to do it, it isn't as if men wear engagement rings. It would have to be some place that was special to them, not too public…the park. They had always loved going to the park, their swings.

He should at least have a token of the engagement not a jewellery ring; money wasn't an object for him so it would have to be something similar to her drawer. She remembered the phrase _'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'_. Castle was no exception, when they were discussing how many episodes of Wives of Wall Street they had watched and Castle said "That's like eating one potato chip."

She would have liked to respond "because you eat the rest." But unfortunately Gates was there and it would have been risky to say that in front of her boss. A stop at a bakery would be required and she knew the perfect one.

An hour after leaving the crime scene they had been to the café that Castle had talked about earlier making up for breakfast and lunch in one go. They got into her car and drove to the park that they often visited, nearby there was a bakery which she stepped into leaving Castle by the car.

"What's in the bag?" Castle asked as she approached him having returned from the shop.

"They're for us."

"That's good."

She dropped her handbag into the boot of the car then took Castle's hand to walk to their swings. They talked aimlessly for a few minutes while she gathered up her courage. She managed to get him to concentrate something for a few moments allowing herself to get one of the doughnuts out of bag. Once it was retrieved she stood up and moved so that she was in front of him, taking his right hand in her left then knelt down.

"Castle, when I was stood on that bomb today I was so scared, I tried to not let it show but you knew me better than I know myself. I thanked you for staying and I will never forget that because it is the only reason I'm here. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so incredibly much, so Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle will you marry me?" Kate asks with a beaming smile. She holds up the small iced doughnut that should fit around his finger, the end of it at least.

"Is that a doughnut?"

"Castle."

"This isn't just a knee-jerk reaction to today is it?"

"No, of course not why would you think that?"

"Kate, you nearly died. If we do this it is because we want to do it."

"Castle we've been through thick and thin together and I am proposing because I don't want to live a life without you in it. I want to wake up to you every day, I want you to be the father to my children and I want you as my partner not just at the precinct but every day for the rest of my life."

"Okay then, ask me again?"

"Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle will you marry me?"

"Katherine Houghton Beckett yes I will marry you." He says proudly.

Kate stands up so that she can put the doughnut ring on her fiancée's finger. Castle stands up so he can kiss and hug her. She never stops surprising him.

Eventually the couple break apart when air becomes a necessity laughing at the same time. "Wow, this must be the tastiest engagement ring I've ever seen. Have you got anymore; I don't want to eat this one?"

"You know that you'll either have to eat it or bin it eventually?"

"I know but I want to at least keep it until I get you a proper engagement ring."

"Castle I proposed to you so you don't need to get me one."

"What kind of man would that make me? No I will get you one, we'll get you one in fact. Either way I'm going to put a ring on your finger this week. Nice job with the doughnuts though, it was a fantastic and unique idea."

"I didn't exactly have many options and it would have felt weird if I had just asked you straight out."

"It is really sweet."

"The doughnut or the proposal?"

"Seeing as I haven't tasted it yet the proposal but can we get to the food that's in the box."

"Definitely, I'm still hungry." Kate begins to move so she can pick up the bag but Castle puts his hands on her arms to stop her.

"Kate, thank you for this. It was definitely memorable and will be an excellent story to tell."

"You and your stories." Kate smiles shaking her head then looking back up to him. "Every girl wants their proposal to be memorable and done out of love so although I asked you it still ticked both of those. And thank you for saying yes." Rick leans down to kiss her as she slides her arms around his waist.

"Did you really think that I'd say no?"

"I…no. I thought that you might be a bit taken a back because you didn't expect it but you've been in love with me for five years. It just took me a few years to get there too."

"Yeah it did."

"Ha, so you did fall for me first."

"Wait, wait, wait, I didn't say that."

"Oh yes you did."

"Okay, okay I may have fallen for you first however we are here together and that's all that matters."

"Yes, yes it does." Kate reaches up to kiss him knowing that he wants those cakes and because he's right. It doesn't matter who fell for who first, they have an incredible story and got there eventually.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and please review :)

THANK YOU


End file.
